


Of Cottage Pie & Designer Clothes

by TheMightyGhost



Series: Romancing The Trickster [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Interior Decorating, Lingerie, Loki being melodramatic, Love, Moving In Together, Post-Endgame, Sexual Fantasy, Shopping, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyGhost/pseuds/TheMightyGhost
Summary: Moving in with the God of Mischief





	Of Cottage Pie & Designer Clothes

“You should move in with me.”

The suggestion had come out of the blue. Loki nearly choked on his hot chocolate, coughing and spluttering as he stared at Sigrid in astonishment. She seemed unperturbed by his reaction, looking at him with a neutral expression that belied her true emotional state. 

“You want me to move in with you?” 

“Yes, I believe that’s what I said.” She sipped on her tea before frowning. “Have I overstepped the mark?”

“Huh? What- no. This is just… unexpected.”

“Why?” she asked sincerely. “We’ve already slept together, we’re courting, surely we  _ should  _ be living together? I don’t understand what the matter is…” 

“It’s just…” How could he tell her that he was afraid of leaving his brother to his own devices? Although Thor had been getting better, his brother was still struggling, and Loki wanted to be there to ensure he didn’t do anything stupid. Plus, he felt guilty for deceiving him when he had been masquerading as the Allfather, he felt like he owed his brother. 

“Brunnhilde says now that Sif’s back, she’ll be looking for somewhere to live.” 

Loki leaned back in his chair. Sif had indeed come back, lost for years in space according to her. She and Thor had not had the best reunion. Was this Sigrid trying to kill two birds with one stone? He knew she had been trying to play matchmaker despite Loki insisting it was hopeless. Sigrid was, however, determined to see it through to the end.

“I thought she could live with Thor. Unless… you don’t want to move in with me…” She looked down at the table, lip protruding as she pouted. Loki nearly rolled his eyes. Subtly wasn’t her skillset. 

“Of course I’d love to move in with you, but are you sure it is wise for Sif to move in with my brother? She might kill him.”

“Maybe.” Sigrid shrugged. “But it’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

It hadn’t even been an hour and they were already destroying the place. Loki watched in dismay as the walls he had spent hours decorating were covered in the remains of last night’s cottage pie. Patting his back sympathetically, Sigrid said, “You can decorate our home if you want. I promise I won’t throw cottage pie against the walls.”

He silently wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. “All that hard work…” he whispered miserably. “Ruined.”

“At least they’re not trying to kill each other…”

“But they’re destroying all my designer furniture! I’ll have to disinfect everything!” he rubbed his watery eyes, sniffling pathetically. 

“Can we stop watching them now?” Sigrid asked. “I don’t really want to hear your brother grunting…”

“Hm? Oh, yes, yes. Let’s go get some ice cream at the café, we can use their free wifi. Thank the Norns for Stark’s credit card!”

As they headed in the direction of the café, holding hands and trying to drown out the sounds of two gods battling it out inside a tiny house, Sigrid said, “I didn’t realise cottage pie was such an aphrodisiac.”

Loki was dragged Sigrid to a store that sold antique furniture. He wanted to spruce up their home, because it looked like a little old hag lived there currently. Not Sigrid’s fault: she barely spent any time there before asking him to move in, and most of the furniture in the house had been ‘borrowed’ from other people. She was, if anything, resourceful. But she lacked a sense of style.

Which Loki was going to amend.

“Look at this one!” he said, pointing towards a beautiful chest of drawers. “Look at the finish, the contours, the-”

Sigrid yawned. 

“Loki, this is boring!” she complained. 

“This isn’t boring, Sigrid, this is fashion!”

“How is furniture fashion?” 

Loki scoffed. “It’s not just about the way a person looks, Sigrid, it’s how their house looks, too. You wouldn’t expect a prince to live in a pigsty.”

“Well…” She gave a slight shrug. “If he was the Prince of Pigs, maybe.”

“Ha ha. Very funny. Now sit down on this chair, I need to know how well it will go with you.” He guided her over to an elegant armchair and made her sit down. He stepped back, admiring them both from every angle, trying to decide if the armchair suited the style he was hoping to achieve for the living room.

Sigrid shifted uncomfortably. 

“This chair is horrible. It smells like cat piss.” She wrinkled her nose in displeasure. “Why can’t we swap my furniture with Thor’s?”

“Because I am not touching that furniture with a barge pole after what I saw Sif do to Thor on it.” Loki shuddered at the memory. “And besides, I want this to be a decision we both make. Something we both like.”

Sigrid huffed. “I’d rather eat my own arm.”

He rolled his eyes. “Feel free to eat your own arm, darling. Just make sure you don’t stain the embroidery.”

She trailed after him as he started searching for something to go with the new fireplace he was thinking of having installed. She tugged on his hand, huffing loudly to try and get his attention. “Loki! Please, this is really boring! Can’t we do something else now?  _ Please?” _

Loki relented to her whinging. “Fine. I need to look for a new suit, we can do that.”

“Oh thank the Norns.”

It was worse, watching him try on countless suits. How could a man be so indecisive?

“Loki!” she whined after the sixth suit change. “Just take them all! You’re using Stark’s credit card, they all look good on you, why are you taking forever to pick one? Just buy them all!”

“Patience, kitten.” He stole a quick kiss as he hurried on by, his attention drawn to an emerald green silk tie. “Hmm…” He plucked it from where it was hanging and draped it over Sigrid’s shoulders, bringing it around her neck. “I like the way this looks on you…”

“Okay…?” she seemed confused. “I don’t wear ties?”

“Not yet you don’t,” he whispered deviously, grinning at the slowly dawning realisation on her face. Her cheeks exploded with colour. 

“Umm….” She touched the tie delicately, smiling shyly. “I think I’d prefer seeing you wear it.”

“Oh?” he asked playfully, leaning against the wall with his hands settled on her hips. “What would you pair it with?”

“Nothing at all. Just you.” She went onto her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek. “And maybe that lacy underwear I saw you eyeing earlier. I think they’d suit you.” 

He smirked. “Minx.”

“Takes one to know one.” 


End file.
